


Toys

by ThornWild



Series: Moments [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e18 Intervention, F/M, Porn, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornWild/pseuds/ThornWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

She’s writhing beneath him, quivering and whimpering. His hand is between her legs, caressing the soft wetness there. She’s dripping with it. He cups one of her breasts and squeezes the nipple between forefinger and thumb, and she gasps. As she does, he pushes one finger slowly inside her. She’s so tight, and the walls of her weeping cunt close further around his finger as he rubs her clit with his thumb. 

She’s so real. So fantastically real! Just as he imagined her to be. He pulls out his fingers and undoes his belt, pulling down his trousers, and then makes love to her again, for what must be at least the third time tonight. He kisses and nibbles at her throat and she throws her head back to give him better access.

‘Oh, Spike!’ she moans. ‘Yes! Devour me…’ 

It makes him want her even more, and he picks up the pace, going faster. ‘What do you say, love? Am I bad?’ he whispers.

‘Oh, yes! You are! You’re very, very bad!’

When he comes with a groan, she pulls his face down towards her and kisses him deeply.

‘Buffy, you’re amazing…’ he murmurs. ‘I love you…’

‘I love you too, Spike!’

He looks down at her, and he can feel tears in his eyes. He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. Then he kisses her forehead. 

She looks and tastes and feels so perfect, so right. He can almost believe it’s really her. Almost…

But then she smiles at him, and her smile is plastic. And she says exactly the things she’s supposed to say to please him, and there’s something missing.

And he remembers that this beautiful creature beneath him, who looks and feels just as she should, has no soul. She’s nothing but a glorified blow-up doll. And, for about a minute, it breaks his heart.

But then he gets distracted, and he gets on with it, and he thinks he’s happy. If this is as close as he’s going to get, he can pretend.


End file.
